From The Ashes
by TheWeepingRaven
Summary: From the beginning life was never easy for Harry. As he grew older, Harry became acquainted to those that would have been left behind. With darkness surrounding Harry from all sides, he loses himself in the life of drugs, parties and sex. Never caring enough of the consequences of his actions. Will he succeed in over-coming his addictions and issues? Or will he die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Addiction**

**A Harry Potter/Sons of Anarchy Crossover Story**

**Chapter One**

**Author** **Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from the show Sons of Anarchy. The only thing I own is the OC's and their backgrounds and Harry's childhood, history and personality. This story is also based off of my new and improved story "Pieces of You", if Harry Potter was crossed over with that. Though I don't have much chapter's up, I have written seven chapters of my Pieces of You that are being beta'd.

The name 'Johnny Hollywood' comes from two reasons that seem like one. The first reason, is that the name 'Johnny' comes from Johnny Depp, who is my favorite actor and Johnny Hollywood acts like him in the way that he can easily become 'a new person' when he need to. The second reason is that with the name 'Hollywood' you get the visual that this person is a 'King' in a way, and in this story, Johnny Hollywood really is, but you will learn more about that later.

**Updated 10/16/12** - So, I probably should have been a bit clear on Harry's sexuality. Harry is bisexual, he leans towards both genders, but does tend to, around his family/friends (in Charming) have relations with females. I mean, he had a few kids because he likes the female gender, but he does have a liking to the male gender (as it will be shown how he realized he did). Now, I know the SOA members probably will tolerate gays, but not if that male was in their club. Harry may be a part of their club, but not in the conventional way. He's usually a consultant for SAMCRO and has at times done a few errands (missions) for them. They don't know he likes men, and he has never acted like he's liked any of the men from SAMCRO (which he doesn't). So his "sexuality" won't really come into play when it comes to them finding out, not yet anyways.

**Summary**: From the beginning life was never easy for Harry. As he grew older, Harry became acquainted to those that would have been left behind. With darkness surrounding Harry from all sides, he loses himself in the life of drugs, parties and sex. Never caring enough of the consequences of his actions. Will he succeed in over-coming his addictions and issues? Or will he die trying?

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, Alaric Spencer Potter, Paxton Cedric Potter, Lily Luna Potter, Eduardo Navarro, Jackson 'Jax' Teller, Clay Morrow, Gemma Teller-Morrow, Samantha 'Sam/Sammy' Jonowitz, Riley Teller, Abel Teller, Johnny Hollywood, Big Jim Conway and Luca Velasquez

**Minor Characters**: Alex 'Tig' Trager, Harry 'Opie' Winston, Filip 'Chibs' Telford, Jean Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz, Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps, Bobby 'Elvis' Munson, Lily Evans-Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter Characters, Thomas Evans, Harrison Potter, Cassiopeia Potter and Daisy Evans

**Pairings**: Harry/Eduardo, Harry/Johnny, Harry/Luca, Past-Harry/OFC's, Present-Harry/OFC's, Jax/Samantha, Gemma/Clay, Tara/OMC

**Setting**(**s**): All Seasons of SOA and All HP Books 1-7 (Except for Epilogue). Non-Magic for most of this story, but magic does exists, it's just not used much or mentioned.

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings (Including but not limited to)**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex, Alcohol Use, Mention/Show of Martial Abuse, Mention/Show of Child Abuse, Drug Use, Mention of Drug Use, Suicide, Rape, Nudity, Fights, ect.

* * *

"**It's Been Awhile**"

**By**: Staind

And it's been a while

Since I could hold my head up high

And it's been a while since I first saw you

And it's been a while since I could stand on my own two feet again

And it's been a while since I could call you

And everything I can't remember

As fucked up as it all may seem

The consequences that I've rendered

I've stretched myself beyond my means

It's been awhile

Since I can say that I wasn't addicted

And it's been a while since I can say I love myself as well and

And it's been a while since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do

And it's been a while but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you

Why must I feel this way?

Just make this go away

Just one more peaceful day

And it's been awhile

Since I could look at myself straight

And it's been awhile

Since I said I'm sorry

(Lyrics Done)

* * *

**18th March 2008**

**San Francisco, California**

**Harry Potter's Home**

**7:13 PM**

He looked at the mirror, self-disgust etched into his features as he stares into his reflection and blood shot eyes. Sweat drips down the sides of his temples as messy raven black hair falls into his pallor forehead as other strands of hair stick to his neck. He was tall, well built, and usually a darkly handsome man, with long, lustrous black hair that is untidy and stuck up at the back with usually striking green eyes, and an air of "casual elegance". He has broad shoulders with muscular arms and a muscular physique with long, thin artistic fingers that are clenched against the bathroom counter.

Now though, now he looks like a man needing his fix, and fighting to control it. He feels cold, as Goosebumps surface across his skin. He can feel himself slowly panicking as he has yet to find it. It was so frustrating!

His tongue sticks out, licking his dried, chapped lips. His hands shake with strain and need as they hold tightly onto the counter of the bathroom sink as his whole body shutters with chills. His whole body is strained with tremors as he feels his muscles ache painfully. His hands, arms and legs have long since begun to cramp. He feels cold, but he knows his head feels hot to the touch.

Staring into his reflection, he watches as his eyes water persistently. The signs of no sleep are clearly seen by dark shadows under his eyes. The feeling of nausea is strong in his stomach; he has already lost what little he has eaten earlier that morning. His head feels cloudy and heavy, as if it's filled with a fog.

He knows he was supposed to be doing something, but he can't recall what that important thing is. His head is filled with random thoughts that come as quickly as they leave. The thick fog over his mind is making it difficult to think a concurrent thought.

It was nothing he had not felt before.

His mind filters quickly through dozens of thoughts, one of the main ones being what his parents would think of him now. He knows they would be disappointed in him and more than likely saddened at the man he has become. Sure, he has gone to do his Wizarding studies, but after seven years of dealing with all the bullshit that their world had thrust upon his shoulders; to a boy that knew nothing of that world; it had been tiring and annoying at the extent that the old Headmaster (if you could call him that) and his minions went to. He had quickly departed from that world, and was welcomed with open arms to those he had become friends with during childhood. Who he had spent most of his time with during the summer and holiday breaks. It was during those times that he began to slowly spiral out of control.

His mind pulls away from those horrifying memories and is thrust harshly back to the memories of how those back in that backward world had tried to get him to be their "Savior".

He is far from a Hero and more like a Killer, the Desperado (_Killer_). They didn't realize just how 'Dark' he was until they saw it firsthand. He has to admit though; the only truly good thing about that place was the money he inherited from his mother, father, godfather and a few other families he had been connected with through his father and godfather.

A self-depreciating look graces his features. It was during his first year of summer break, just before he would begin his second year of schooling that he met his best friend in the "muggle world". Alejo Torres is one of the few people who know about his life back in Europe. Harry never realized the type of friends he would get would fuck his world over so much. He shakes his head cynically. It doesn't matter much anymore, not at the moment. What mattered was finding it.

Harry bites down on his lip, making blood bubble to the surface as he tries to continue to fight the urge, but it is becoming harder as the minutes tick by. One of the main reasons he fights was because he can't find it anywhere. He needs it though, wants it. With it, he would feel better. He wouldn't feel like this. He won't feel like he was slowly getting the shit beat out of him on the inside.

A shaky hand reaches out and with a flick of his fingers; water spurts out and fills the sink with cool running water. Cupping his hands together he places them underneath the faucet and silently watches as his cupped hands fill with the cool liquid. Bending forward he tosses the water at his face. His eyes close, his head leaning back as he feels the cold droplets slither down his face and neck and drip onto the counter. His throat felt parched and dry and his eyes feel like they're burning. The urge was too hard to fight. "Fuck it." He utters, his voice is dark and smooth, like milk chocolate. It was a voice that anyone would be more than willing to listen to.

With a sharp pull away from the counter he begins to harshly look through the cabinets, drawers and cupboards, searching for it, for anything. He barely notices the things inside being tossed around the bathroom, out of his way. He just needs it. He doesn't care how he gets it, as long as he has it.

Where is it? Where is it! The thoughts continue to rush through his mind as he storms out of the bathroom, not paying attention to the sound of the bathroom door slamming against the wall behind him. I need it! Where is it? The thoughts persist, building with his annoyance. He grumbles darkly underneath his breath, curses leave his lips that would have made a sailor blush, as he searches through the dressers and nightstands in his bedroom. Clothes fly behind him, scattering across the floor and landing upon furniture as they are carelessly tossed away with his determination.

A harsh hand runs through his hair as he storms out of the bedroom and into the hallway, slightly stumbling as he walks. "Papa? (_Daddy_) Are you okay?" He froze, pausing mid-step down the hallway, towards the staircase, at the sound of his oldest son's voice. He turns to look over his shoulder to see his seven-year-old son staring up at him with wide, pretty, sky blue eyes.

"Yeah Jamie. Papa's just buscando (_looking_) for somethin'," He softly replies as he bends down on his hind legs, giving his son a soft, warm smile, while fighting the urge to grind his teeth and pull out his hair. "Why don' you go desempeñar (_play_) with your hermanos (_siblings_)?" Harry 'suggests' with a wink and another smile. "I'll make us algo de cena (_dinner_)," He says with a twitch of his lips. He clinches his hands together, trying to fight his body's urge to shake and tremor.

He needs it. **Now**.

"Muy bien (_Okay_)!" James states with a sweet smile. Turning on his heel he quickly runs back into the bedroom, the sound of he and his sibling's voices surfacing through the air and reaching his ears. Sighing with relief, Harry stands swiftly back up and heads for the staircase. His footsteps thump dully against the wooden floors of the stairs before coming to the landing. With a rough hand through his hair he takes a sharp left and comes upon another hallway.

With swift, unsteady steps he pushed past the swinging kitchen door and steps into the large, metal, appliance kitchen. He rummages through the cupboards and drawers, eyes dark and intent as they carefully search through everything before tossing it aside when it isn't found. A small sigh of relief releases from his lips as his hands pull back, after lifting a small loose board in the cupboard, and holds a small white bag filled with a powdery white substance.

Sticking the small white bag into his pocket, he quickly turns to the counter. Pulling out the bread and some peanut butter and jelly with slices of bananas, he quickly and swiftly distributes it before cutting it into sections of fours. Grabbing the children cups from the fridge he steadily holds the food in his arms as he walks out of the kitchen and sets the food and juice filled cups onto the dining room table before heading back upstairs to his oldest son's room.

With what little energy he has left, Harry jogs back up the stairs and down the hallway. He tilts his head into the room and smiles at his children's exuberance as they play happily with each other. "James, Alaric, Paxton, Lily, it's time to eat," He states, breaking his children from their playtime. Fifteen-month-old Lily looks up and smiles happily at her father.

"Papa!" She squeals out. Getting to her feet she eagerly runs to him and wraps her arms around his legs.

"Hey sweetie," Harry grunts out as he bends down and picks his daughter up from the floor. She giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck and lays her head on his shoulder. Paxton soon runs over to him and impatiently raises his arms for his father to lift him up. Shaking his head in amusement, he bends down and lifts the three-year-old into his arms.

"You okay Papa?" James asks innocently as he looks up at his father.

"Yeah Jamie, Papa's fine," Harry soothes as he heads down the hallway towards the dining room table. He sets Lily into her high chair and then clips Alaric and Paxton into their booster seats. James takes a seat at the table and they all begin to eat their sandwiches. He waits, rather impatiently, for his children to finish eating. It was nearly twenty minutes before they finally finish. He silently and swiftly cleans up his children, wiping their messy faces and hands.

Harry lifts Lily from her high chair and sets her onto the floor. Turning to Al and Paxton, he undoes the clip that keeps the young boys from getting out of their highchair seats and allows them to freely run around the room in excitement. "Why don't you and your hermanos (_siblings_) go juego (_play_) in your recámara (_room_) for a bit baby," He states to James.

"Okay Papa. Are you sure you're bien (_very well_)?" James inquires with a raised eyebrow. "You don't look cierto (_good_)," The inquisitive child says with a furrow of his eyebrows and a deep frown.

"I'm fine Jamie. I'm just going to go rest in my cuarto de dormir (_bedroom_)," He says to his small son.

"Can Al, Pax, Lily and I go juego (_play_) with some juguetes (_toys_) and can we watch a movie in the living habitación (_room_)?" He questions.

"Sure Jamie," Harry agrees. Walking over to the TV he slips in a very long, two-hour movie that he knows his children love. Flipping it on, he watched as his children begin to play before slipping out of the room.

Harry walks slowly back up the staircase; his hands grip the railing to keep himself on his feet as he makes his way out. Coming upon the second floor he makes his way down the hallway before taking a sharp left turn and comes before the Master bedroom. He steps through the double doorway and into the room. He leaves the door open, just so his children are slightly 'watched'; he makes his way across the room and into the large bathroom. This door he shuts behind him and pulls the innocent little bag filled with white powder out of his back pocket. He was far too impatient to make it any other way at the moment, so snorting it would be the easiest at the moment. He grabs the small mirror he has in the corner of the bathroom counter, along with one of the straws he has on the counter.

He ignores his aching body for the moment, too concentrated on distributing the powder white substance across the small mirror in front of him. He silently reaches out and grabs a thin razor blade. He used it to spread nice thin lines of the dangerous drug before him. Rolling his neck he tries to get the stiffness out as he leans forward. Grabbing the straw he holds it in his hand. Placing it a little above the powered substance he uses his other hand to place his thumb against the other side of his nose. With a snort, he takes the line of powder up his nose. He does another three or four lines before he feels a change in his body.

The reaction was almost instantaneous.

His breathing began to feel strange, shallow somehow, and his chest aches, like something was squeezing his lungs. The feel of his mouth goes dry and cotton-like makes him feel light-headed. He looks into the mirror and felt disorientated and sleepy. His pupils are small, unusually small, making them look like the size of a sharpened pencil.

Harry turns, too quickly, and stumbles. His shoulder hits the wall with a loud crack. He blinks rapidly as everything is distorted and spins, making him feel sick. The usual throbbing his shoulder should have felt wasn't there. His muscles shake as he slides to the floor. He clenches his eyes shut as he clenches his hands into fist and ignores the urge to fall. His stomach feels tight like when his legs cramp up and the feeling that his muscles spasm is an uncomfortable and nearly excruciating feeling.

Harry slowly and painfully tries to crawl to his feet, but sways, as he feels light-headed and dizzy. His eyes rapidly look around the room, as things seem to distort and transform. Shaking his head with a shutter racking his body he stumbles over his feet and hits the floor with a 'thump'. His throat tightens as his tongue goes heavy and dry in his mouth. His eyes flutter open and shut. His stomach feels like it's burning and something is twisting and turning inside.

His head rolls to the side as his hands shakily and rather hazily brushes away the hair from his face. His arms try to reach out for his cell phone on the bathroom counter, but it is too far away, and he feels so heavy and tired. His eyes roll in his head as his body seizures and shakes. Harry crawls slowly and painfully across the floor and to the toilet. Leaning over it he gags out white foam that has risen to the surface of his mouth, nearly choking him, as he spits it out. With next to no energy left in him, he collapses onto the floor and continues to shake with seizures.

"Harry?" The voice is loud and worried as a younger man steps into the entrance hall of the house his lover lives in with his children. His heart pounds as he looks around for his friend and lover, but doesn't see him anywhere. "Harry?" The voice calls out again.

Harry looks around at the familiar tone he hears, but his eyes flutter shut before quickly opening. Everything was a blur as the world around him spins like a quick roller coaster. Harry gasps but nothing comes out. His eyes roll in the back of his head as his body shakes with spasms as things continue to spin and shake around him. Things seem to transform before his very eyes, making his blood pressure drop more as his minds tries to catch up with the lack of oxygen reaching his brain. He tries to speak again, but nothing escapes but a gasp of some starving for air. The cottonmouth feeling he has in his throat was making it near impossible for him to speak or even try to.

"Eduardo!" James cheers happily as he looks up, his gaze turning to the dark brown haired male with chocolate brown eyes. The eighteen-year-old smiles down at the younger boy.

"Hey Jamie. ¿Cómo estás (_How are you_)?" Eduardo inquires with a sweet smile.

"Bien (_okay_)," The smaller child says with a large grin. "But Papa doesn't seem to be feelin' good," James states with a frown.

"What do you mean hombrecito (_little man_)?" Eduardo asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Papa is enfermos (_sick_) in the cuarto de dormir (_bedroom_)," James looks to the older 'adult' with a curious tilt of his head.

Eduardo glances over at the stairs before turning back to James with a smile. "Why don't you go finish watching Las Crónicas de Spiderwick (_The Spiderwick Chronicles_)?" He suggests.

James doesn't reply but quickly turns on his heel and goes eagerly back over to his younger siblings and begin to play with them and watch the movie.

Eduardo gives the children one last glance before he jogs up the stairs quickly. His heart pounds in his chest as his stomach twist uneasily at what could be in the room. Whatever it was, he was afraid to find out. The eighteen year old silently and swiftly walks through the hallway and heads to the end before taking a right and appearing before the master bedroom. He steps through the double door doorway. "Harry?" Eddie calls out hesitantly as he looked around the room with his stomach tightening in nervousness.

His beautiful chocolate brown eyes search around the room before landing upon the bathroom door. Biting his bottom lip he hurriedly and noiselessly walks across the room, his shoe-covered feet barely making a sound. He stops suddenly at the door and stares at the doorknob. With a shaky hand he opens the door. The sight before him leaves his heart pounding with fear and his stomach nauseated.

The white foam drizzles out of his mouth as his usually beautiful eyes, now glazed and glassy, roll into the back of his head. His body continues to spasm with seizures. His usually darker skin, a nice tanned color, was deathly white. His face and chest is slick with sweat and makes his black hair stick to his forehead and neck.

"¡Dios mío! Oh God! ¡Dios mío!" Eduardo exclaims in a panic. He steps into the bathroom and drops to his knees. His hands flutter uselessly over his lover's body. He needs a phone he needs to call someone. His eyes snap to the phone on the counter and he lunges for it. Grabbing hold of it he holds the phone and with his thumb, presses speed dial three. He raised the phone to his ear and with some effort, turns Harry onto his side as he coughs out the white foam.

"Someone better be muertos o moribundos (_dead or dying_)," A familiar voice grumbles out of the phone. Even though it was only seven at night, when someone parties long and hard and then works for a few more hours, they're usually tired.

"Oh dios! Eli, No sé qué hacer (_I don't know what to do_), I came encima (_over_) and Harry is on the cuarto de baño (_bathroom_) floor and he's shaking and white foam is coming out of his mouth! No sé qué hacer," Eduardo states with panic thick in his voice.

"That estúpido (_stupid_), selfish, fucking bastardo (_bastard_)!" Luca sneers out from the other line. He seems rather aggravated. His voice is hoarse, like he has just woken up. "Here's what I want you to do Eddie. I want you to put that puto bastardo (_fucking bastard_) on his side, so he doesn't choke," The older man begins to order in his soft, hoarse voice. "Not that he wouldn't deserve it," He grumbles under his breath.

"Shouldn't I call 911?" Eduardo asks.

"No, just vaciar sus bolsillos (_empty his pockets_). Make sure he doesn't have anything in them. Voy a llamar a (_I'm calling_) Johnny and Big Jim. They will deal with that idiota (_dumb ass_)," Luca huffs with a shake of his head. Even though Eduardo can't see it.

Eduardo nods the whole time before he pauses and glances at his lover with fear shinning bright in his eyes. He never before had to deal with someone overdosing. He follows Luca's instructions while he is telling them to him. He feels terrified out of his mind, to see his lover like this. "Did you do it?" Luca asks once the silence passes over five minutes.

"Sí (_Yes_), I did it," Eduardo gives a shutter and sigh shakily while running a shaky hand through his silky brown locks.

"Eddie." Luca states calmly before they hang up.

"Yeah?" The eighteen-year-old asks.

"Make sure James, Al, Pax and Lily don't see him like that." Luca warns. There is an underline threat to those words. Eduardo knows Luca wasn't his biggest fan, but he does know Luca cares about those kids, especially James.

"I promise." Eduardo states softly before the two hang up. "¿Qué hizo usted (_what did you do_) to yourself Harry?" Eddie questions rhetorically as he sighs heavily and collapses onto the floor beside Harry's shaking form as he continues to expel the white foam from his body.

It only took five minutes for their lives to turn upside down.

* * *

**This came to be month's ago and I decided to finally post it. I have about three or four other chapter's I've been working on for this story.  
**

**This is also a "hey I'm still here and trying to work on my stories!" thing too. Which, I have been trying to work on my other stories, I've just been having a major writer's block these last few months.  
**

**One thing I have been doing is re-writing Eyes On Fire: Everything Awakens. I'm not too happy with that story, the same with Beginning Of A History.  
**

**There will more than likely be stories I've been writing that will appear just so I can have them out there. I will be posting "Whispers of Passion" that was once called "The Road To Love" and written by heyya15965 who is letting me adopt this story. "Whispers of Passion" is a Criminal Minds story with Spencer Reid and Sean Hotchner pairing. In this story, Spencer will be a bit OOC/AU when it comes to his childhood and teenage years. So, be sure to look out for that story.  
**

* * *

**Character's Looks -  
**

**Harry Potter – **Matt Bomer

**Eduardo** - Michael Trevino

**Luca** - Rodrigo Santoro

**Johnny Hollywood** – James Marsters (with longish blond hair)

**Alejo Torres** – Channing Tatum

**Freddy** – Jonathan Rhys Meyers

**Josiah** – Chris Evans

**Big Jim** – Hugh Jackman

**James Sirius Potter **– Elijah Wood, Young

**Alaric Spencer Potter **– Andrew Miller (Was in Super 8 but imagine with green eyes instead of blue)

**Paxton Cedric Potter **– Jakob Miller (Was in Super 8 but imagine with green eyes instead of blue)

**Lily Luna Potter **– Liliana Mumy, Younger**  
**

**Samantha Jonowitz-Teller **– Odette Annable nee Yustman**  
**

**Riley Teller **– Haley Joel Osment, Young

* * *

**Reviews would be awesome!**

**I'd like to see what you think. I'm not too sure if this story is any good and I'd like to hear what you think. Criticism is nice, but if you're just going to be rude about it, then don't bother.  
**

**Hope my Spanish was correct. My friends and I usually quiz each other and see how far we can go before getting stumped, and I thought the Spanish and English together fit well for this story.**

**Also, for those of you wondering why Harry has four children, well, you'll learn more about that later in the story, as well as how he could have spiraled so out of control and sunken this low. I mean, he is "The Harry Potter" wouldn't he have been able to handle everything he was thrust with from eleven years old to seventeen years old? I would like to think he wouldn't. I mean he was practically killed every year since he turned eleven. **

**TheWeepingRaven**


	2. Author Note

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry to inform you all but I will not be able to write any more chapters for the next year or so. On December 5th, Wednesday, I was in a pretty bad car accident. The accident practically severed my arm. The surgeons were able to repair most of the damage but it severed the nerves in my arm and most of the muscles were damaged. I can neither feel nor move the fingers on my right hand. It's been immobilized so even typing this is a long left handed process… Because of this, it's going to be a very long and painful time of recovery. I apologize to everyone. Right now, I'm just going to concentrate on getting better and getting the mobility back to my hand.

Thank you for understanding.

TheWeepingRaven


End file.
